


Won't you let me relieve you?

by Mysteriouscheekbones1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriouscheekbones1/pseuds/Mysteriouscheekbones1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Thranduil's pet and love, arriving to sit at his feet at his throne one day you notice you master is troubled, and want to relieve his worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing from this point of view, anyhow, please do read and I hope you enjoy it somewhat, you can never have enough Thranduil or the beautiful creature that is Lee Pace. Hot damn. I am also tempted to turn this into a multi-chapter fic, for the sake of smut. But we shall see.
> 
> Criticism and comments are more than welcome! I own nothing at all, just my saucy imagination.
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy.

"My king, what troubles you?" Slowly you climb the stairs to his throne, and oh he looked magnificent today. It made your chest swell with pride to see your master sitting here, rich coloured gowns with precious pearls wrapped around his lithe body, that beautiful crown adorning his silvery head.

Carefully you pull your silk dress to the side, pulling your knees under your body to sit at his feet, resting your head up on his knee. The maid-elves had dressed you well today, the silk clung to your flesh in all the right places, and as you turned to sit down you felt his eyes bore into your bare shoulder blades and down the curve of your back.

"Nothing, my pet, I am merely pondering over what to do with that Orc prisoner my company caught this day." He would not look at you when you tipped your head back to gaze up at him, instead he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, muttering something inaudible in elvish.

"My king, I want to ease your pain, please let me help you."Pivoting, you turn to kneel between his legs, knitting your brow together in concern and worry. It plagued your thoughts when you knew he was not his usual self, what had caused it? Or who had caused it? You would surely rather take a knife to their throat.

He smiled, before looking down at you, eyes almost brightening enough for you to know you had done your master proud. He toyed with the thick braid your hair had been woven into, stroking the stray hairs from your face.

"The spiders infesting my kingdom are growing in numbers, the threat of orcs loom beyond the horizon and I have a son who cannot find a suitable mate. So many thoughts infect my mind today, my pet, and I cannot seem to rid myself of them."

"Would you like me to try, my king?" His eyebrows rose incredulously, a smile tugging the corners of his beautiful lips.

"You may try, darling, but I doubt you will succeed."

"My king, just sit back in your throne for me, I will take care of everything." You flashed a sly smile, delicate hands crawling up the inside of his thighs. Realisation dawning on his face, he understood your plans, and with a snap of his fingers the elven guards left the throne room. You do not care if others are present when you bring your king pleasure, you'd rather they see how happy you make him feel.

"Oh, pet-" his creamy voice faltered, and you drew a moan from his lips as your hands moved further and closer to his groin. His already hardening cock pressing against his trousers. His grip on the arms of his throne tightened when your little hands Ran over the outline of his cock through his trousers.

"Ah- oh, you minx-" his breathing deep and shallow, you took care to unlace the binding that held his trousers to his hips, pulling the now loose fabric apart to reveal an engorged member.

The way it looked had always been a favourite part of your master; satin to the touch, veins encircling the thick shaft that, the first time, you believed never to be able to fit it all in.

Taking it at the base, you lifted it from its place between the fabric and held it upright, starting with long, very slow strokes. You looked up at your king; he had his eyes half-mast and mouth parted, his chest rose and fell rapidly as if the air around him were too thick to breathe. And oh how you adored his face like this too. Yes, he was your master, and you were gladly submissive to him, but at times such as these, even when he is above you, you had the reins. And he happily put them into your hands.

Leaning forward on your knees, you licked the head of his cock, swiping away the precum. Wetting the bulbous flesh with your saliva. Savouring his taste. Languidly you pressed kisses to his length, working your way from the base to the tip, not missing an inch and making sure every nerve had been paid your attention to, massaging his balls delicately with your hands.

"My pet, please do not tease me- ah- I- I'm afraid-" he swallowed his words for a moment, hissing through clenched teeth and shifting as if terribly uncomfortable, fingers curling as you gently sucked the head of his cock past your lips, swirling your tongue over the bundle of nerves, "- I shall not last long if- if you keep going like this- oh, pet-"

That was enough teasing, you were sure your master's nerves had been wound tightly even before your work, this time you would make quick work of his stresses.

Holding his cock by the base you swallowed him into your mouth, wrapping your pink lips around him, pushing his length to the back of your throat. His guttural moan echoed around the throne room, and he fisted your hair with one hand, the other pawing at the arm of his throne. You bobbed your head, his cock thrusting past your lips. The thrum of his elvish curses which he breathed through parted lips sent arousal straight to your core, your own little whimper causing your master to grip your hair tighter, gyrating his hips and thrusting himself into your open mouth.

"My darling, oh, pet- I'm going to come-" his body quaked, legs trembling around you he placed both hands atop your head and thrust past your lips thrice before groaning his release, coating the inside of you mouth with his hot seed. With delight you swallowed every drop he had given you, slowing your bobbing motions to a stop to make sure every last ounce of tension had escaped his body.

leaning back on on the balls of your feet, you wiped a stray drop from your chin and took it to your tongue. Your master sat back in his throne, eyes closed, lips still parted, clenched fists relaxing. Feeling his orgasm dwindling into warm embers. He opened his eyes, beautiful blue orbs focusing solely on you.

Redoing the lace and placing him back inside his trousers you looked back into his eyes, smiling, noticing the complete adoration reflected within them.

He leant forwards, cupping your right cheek in his large hand, running the pad of his thumb over your bottom lip.

"You are exquisite, my little one."

"Are you more relieved now, my king?"

"More than relieved, pet, you do know how to excellently tend to my stresses." A giggle escaped your lips, and you kissed his wrist, almost purring into his hand.

"Now, repayment is due for you, my darling, but first let us dine." He pressed his lips to yours before standing and bowing, taking your hand in his and pulling you to your feet, leading you from the steps on his throne towards the dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Part your thighs for me, little one, I want you to show me what my words do to you before I take you tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut... And, you guessed it, more smut!

"Will you tell me that story again, my king?" It never failed to excite you, to draw your flesh into goosbumps, send shivers down your spine. He had you lay bare on the fur throws of his bed, the satin of your skin glowing in the light cast by thousands of blazing candels lit around his chambers. He began removing his robes, placing the delicate crown of berries and twigs at a chest to the foot of the bed . A mischievous smile tugged his lips, and his eyes fell half mast.

 "Part your thighs for me, little one, I want you to show me what my words do to you before I take you tonight." Although flushed with embarrassment, you parted your thighs, bearing your heated dignity for his cool eyes to dangerously gaze up on.

 It was a tale of your Master's first day as ruler, a young king adorned in robes of silver and gold, authority submissive to his every whim. Thousands up on thousands of armoured soldiers ready and waiting his command. You closed your eyes, behind the cover of your eyelids the images his words crafted shon like shadows, you wet your bottom lip, hands running down your flanks, the heat almost uncomfortable.

 "That's right, my pet..." He hissed, chuckling darkly at your moans, rolling his shoulders to slide the robe from his body, it pooled to the chamber floor in a delicate heap of silver revealing his sculpted physique, battle scars from wars won long before your birth cross hatched his torso, each a white lash bearing memory and victory and anguish and power. His mouth spoke in an ancient tongue, it lapped at your insides, the tale twinkling within his eyes just as the Stars had done the night he escaped his kingdom for an evening to sit under an inky blue sky.

 "Spread yourself." His voice grew shallow, almost hoarse, hands at the lace holding his trousers to his hips. He knew such an act made you feel heated shame, a smug smile gracing his mouth as you parted your hot cunt with trembling fingers. He tugged the lace loose and his undergarments fell to the floor, his cock slowly engorging.

 "- Oh, pet, you are so beautiful like this-", his eyes fell half mast, and he advanced towards the bed, falling to all fours and crawling predatorily to your open thighs, settling himself between them, cool eyes gazing into your own. God, you could feel his hot breath fan over your flesh, all too aware of the elegant fingers and hands coiling themselves around your upper leg and to your stomach, where they drew enticing circles.

 "I have never felt that much power and pride at my fingertips before, pet, until the day you walked into my throne room." He circled your clitoris with a long index finger, gauging the way your toes curled and your hips gyrated against his touch for more friction. He had always known just how to tease you, how best to make you feel as though your flesh were burning with roaring flame.

 "My king- please-"

 "I have never met another being such as you, falling to my feet without any command and offering yourself to me in such a way as this; it is truly divine, and you deserve my ministrations, don't you?" A slight nod and hard swallow was all your body would allow, your king took your thighs in both hands, anchoring you to the throws before pressing his devilish lips to your cunt. Languidly he lapped at your clitoris, pressing down the flat of his tongue to cover your labia, nibbling the sensitive flesh.

 "Oh, how wet you are for me, little one-" You fisted his silver hair, shamelessly bucking your hips against his mouth, Thranduil's dark chuckle thrummed across the bundles of nerves between your thighs, he opened his mouth wide, groaned into your slick cunt, pressing his tongue to your clitoris and flicking the sensitive nub.

 "Sire, oh, please-" ruthless fingers curled within you, drawing sounds unknown from your lungs; with a final lick, he began slithering up your body once more until his lips found your own, his silky flesh a warmth indescribable and his cock pressing desperately into your thigh, he kissed you. Kissed you deeply. With wanton, pinched a nipple and rolled it between his thumb and fore finger, holding a flushed cheek in one hand and parting your lips, he encouraged your tongue to venture into his mouth where you tasted your own secretions. He wanted- needed, for you to know the pleasure you gave him. You reached for him, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders, fingers ghosting over the scars and sinewy muscle on his back.

 "I'm going to take you now, little one, I'm going to take you in every form until your name is lost on your own lips, do you understand?" He nibbled your bottom lip, tongue trailing your jawline to the soft flesh of your earlobe. "Do you understand?"

 "Yes. Please-" your body felt like water, soft and yet a turmoil, he guided you- moulded you, like the rocky shores and granite rocks. thranduil's hold tightened, in a strong arm he bundled your chest into his own, wintry eyes your anchor to this bed, and a delicate hand reaching between your bodies to press his cock to your entrance.

In a snap of his hips he pushed himself inside. Your mouth fell open, and he seemed to loose a part of his dominant nature as he groaned, head falling to the crook of your neck, large hand gripping the hair at your nape.

 He pulled your hips to his, like interlocking cogs, and gyrated his torso, muscles tightening, silver hair falling against your shoulder, member sliding over nerves which sparked the already burning coals at your nethers. He murmured words you could not understand in an elvish tongue unheard by this world any longer, whispered them into your ears with each wicked roll of his hips.

 "Do you like it like this, little one? When I taste and touch and fuck you?" You needn't answer, all he needed were the hoarse moans he coaxed from your mouth. He held himself on one elbow, leaning backwards to observe the way your mouth feel open, the way your back arched into his torso, he chuckled darkly, knowing a pressure built hot and aching in your stomach with each deliciously deliberate rotation of his hips.

 "Or would you rather I make more delicate love to you?"

 "Thranduil- more, Thranduil-"

 "Are you going to come for me, little one?" His grip grew tighter, he gathered you closer still, moaning in his silky voice, the bed rocking slightly as his pace increased,"are you going to come?"

 "Thranduil, Thranduil, thranduil-" his name rolled over your tongue, He groaned, low and lustful, reaching a hand between your bodies to rub your clitoris ruthlessly.

 "Again, little one, please-"

 "Thranduil- Thranduil, Thranduil-" teetering on the edge of orgasm.

 "Come for me, pet-" your hips rose from the throws, the pressure releasing as an aching warmth washed from your cunt to your head and back down to your toes, any thoughts occupying a place in your mind were bowled over by the tsunami of chemicals and sensations that followed your orgasm, crying your king's name until your lungs burnt. Thranduil, mouth open, eyes half mast, came with a carnal groan, his fingers gripping the flesh of your arse and back, seed coating your insides.

 He rolled with you to the side, bundled you into his arms, planting tender kisses to the base of your neck, body enveloping your own.

 "Darling, you are exquisite." He nuzzled the hair at your nape, breathe warm and comforting,"rest now, pet, for I must rise early tomorrow."

 Sleep claimed you gently, softly, warmly; and you slipped deeper and deeper into slumber with each breath, feeling the rise and fall of his own chest against your back, body glowing in the aftermath of a truly satisfying orgasm.


End file.
